dccinematicuniversefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Squad 2
Suicide Squad 2 is a 2013 superhero film, a sequel to Suicide Squad and Justice League: Darkseid. It is the twentieth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It is also the first DCCU film to be rated R opposed to the usual PG-13. It was directed by Shane Black and stars Will Smith, Margot Robbie, Jai Courtney, Joel Kinnaman, and Viola Davis. The third film in the series, Suicide Squad 3, was released in 2016. Plot Two weeks after the events of Justice League: Darkseid, Amanda Waller sends the Suicide Squad (Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Killer Croc, and new recruits Black Spider and Savant) to a football stadium in Missouri. She tells them some kind of toxic gas was released into the air. The Squad are given protective suits and told to shoot everything and anything infected, except for the cure, Caley Burns, who is somehow immune. The team are first confronted by a man who explains what has happened before he begins to transform into somekind of creature. Deadshot shoots him to prevent this but as they walk away the man comes back to life and attacks them. The creature rips open Deadshot's suit and as Deadshot shoots the creature again blood gets into his eye. He manages to clean it but splits the team up after this. Deadshot, Killer Croc, and Savant leave to ward off the zombies while Harley, Boomerang, Katana, and Black Spider try to find Burns. Harley's team comes across a crying boy that tells them his parents left him. Harley is told by Deadshot to take the boy out of the stadium. She runs out of the stadium with him but just as they leave he begins to transform. Harley cannot kill the boy so Killer Croc arrives and bites the boy's head off. Harley cries after this and leaves the stadium. Waller tells her to get back in or she blows her head off. Harley gets back in with the team. Deadshot and Savant find Caley Burns and learns her unborn child is immune somehow and he can produce the cure. Caley begins to transform so Deadshot is forced to cut the child out and shoot the mother. The team escapes to the safest part of the stadium but learn that the government is going and will kill anything in there, including them. Waller tells them to get out and she will come up with a plan to evacuate them and the child. The team escapes via sewer but when Savant asks how the government would explain this Deadshot kills Savant to leave him to blame. The team sans Savant escapes into the woods and try to blend in by getting new clothes but Croc is forced to stay in the woods as he cannot blend in. The five others make their way to an abandoned cabin to await Waller's instructions. Harley and Deadshot feed the baby while the others try to find supplies as it might be a while before Waller can find them. Waller calls them and tells them that she cannot turn off their explosives until they get on board the A.R.G.U.S. jet and they have three hours left. Boomerang gets back first with firewood. Harley feeds the baby as Boomerang walks in. She apologizes but he kisses her. The two then have sex against a counter. Black Spider finds out from a news report that Savant wasn't killed by the zombies, but shot through the head. He soon realizes Deadshot is responsible. He confronts Deadshot with Katana and a fight breaks out. However, bounty hunter Mad Dog arrives and reveals he is being paid to kill all of them. The team are almost overpowered until Croc arrives and kills Mad Dog. However, Mad Dog is still barely alive and shoots Katana through the chest. Deadshot tries to get her to stay on but she passes away. Croc is angry and eats Mad Dog alive. The team and the baby run into the woods just as the building explodes from Katana's explosive. They are found by Waller who takes the baby but resets the explosives. Deadshot asks why she reset them instead of turning them off. Waller reveals she is sending them on another mission, where they get to play superhero. Cast *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Giancarlo Esposito as Eric Needham/Black Spider *Karen Fukuhara as Katana *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Boyd Holbrook as Brian Durlin/Savant *Lauren Cohan as Caley Burns *Karl Urban as Mad Dog *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Reception 'Box office' The film grossed $668,045,518 worldwide. 'Critical reception' The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 79% approval rating with an average rating of 7/10 based on 292 reviews.